Flashbacks
by Phoebsfan
Summary: This takes place after Third Time's Charmed and is about Phoebe's life in New York. FINALLY FINISHED. I know I know you've waited long enough.
1. Paradise Lost

Flashbacks

Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed.Any new characters however I do own thank you very much. Well I can't really own characters since they have lives of their own but you get the picture right. Also to my knowledge this story is original and of my creation any similarity to those living or dead is purely coincidental. I always wanted to put that.

Authors note: Yes this story will be sad.It seems that my only ideas lately are depressing.Sorry to disappoint but what can I say.Also if you read it and start laughing because it is so dumb…TELL ME. Same with any of my other stories. I really like to know my readers opinions good and bad. Also before I forget this story takes place after one of my other stories Third Time's Charmed.

Now on with the show…

Chapter one…Paradise Lost

Cole let his fingers trace a scar on the side of Phoebe's stomach wondering where it came from.He'd seen if before but hadn't asked her.She had given him a classic shrug it off and he had taken the hint that he shouldn't mention it.But still it had puzzled him.

Phoebe's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him and grabbed at his wandering hand.

"Morning." She whispered and he kissed her.

"Morning to you too." He whispered back and started to shower her with kisses.She started to giggle and he stopped and looked at her as if he was hurt, which made her laugh all the more.Happily he sunk back down next to her and pulled her closer kissing the top of her head.

"It's so good to hear you laugh again." He mumbled.The house had been empty of laughter since Prue had been taken from them.It was nice to hear Phoebe laugh again. It was nice to hear anyone laugh again.

"Mmhhhhmm." She agreed. "It's nice to laugh again." She rolled over and looked at her clock."Damn it." She said struggling out of bed and grabbing her robe in the process.

"Well ok not exactly the reaction I would have liked but I'm flexible." Cole said to her back.She turned around and kissed him again.

"I was suppose to meet Piper at P3 an hour ago.I'm helping her with inventory.She's gonna be pissed."Cole watched her grab some clothes off the floor and run toward the bathroom.

"Let me come too." He called to her back.

"Funny. I'm already running late. If you join me it will be another hour at least." She yelled back laughing.

At P3…

"Phoebe where have you been? I told you to meet me here two and a half hours ago." An angry Piper said meeting Phoebe at the door.Phoebe tried not to smile; she knew she shouldn't have given into Cole's request so easily.

"I got…distracted." Phoebe offered._Boy was that true_, she thought to herself.

"Oh really, well maybe you could, I don't know, get undistracted and start counting glasses." Piper shot out."I'm already two hours behind!"A person from one of San Francisco's leading newspapers was coming that night to check out the club and write a review on it and a demon had gotten in the way of inventory earlier so they had no choice but to spend today counting glasses and ordering supplies.Because the night was such and important one Piper was feeling more than her fair share of frustration.

"Do you think this could count as one of those 'charge in need' moments?" Piper asked Phoebe with frustration clearly showing." No you know what forget it.It's a husband wife thing now…Leo!" she called out.

"You can say that again." Phoebe smirked."What you need is definitely a husband wife thing." Phoebe continued.

"Oh you watch it young lady or I'll tell that boyfriend of yours what a mistake he's making by loving such a pain in the neck sister of mine." Piper warned mischievously.

"It wouldn't matter.He thinks I'm sweet." Phoebe chimed out.

"Finally a keeper…" Piper said sarcastically."Where is he…LEO!" she continued noting Phoebe's immature behavior of sticking out her tongue, but choosing to ignore it.

Leo orbed in behind her and grabbed his wife around the waist. Piper swiftly turned around and shook a finger in his face.

"You. Counting. Now." Piper demanded pointing to where she wanted him.He tried to open his mouth in protest but she wouldn't let him. "Don't even try it mister." Leo moved swiftly to comply.

"What, you're just gonna take that?" Phoebe questioned testing her sister.This time it was Piper who stuck out her tongue."You should save that for your husband." Phoebe shot back.Cole walked in at that moment.

"Thank you." Piper said faking exasperation. "You should do something with your girlfriend because she keeps misbehaving on the job." She continued directing it at Cole.Phoebe ignored her comment and greeted Cole with a very questionable kiss.

"Oh get a room." Piper complained.

"We had one till I remembered I had to come help here." Phoebe gave her sister the sweetest smile she could come up with.

"Have they been like this all day?" Cole asked Leo.

"Ever since I got here…At least you got a kiss though." Leo said pointedly.

"You're right. So right." Piper said soothingly, walked over to her husband, and gave him a kiss to rival Phoebe and Cole's. "Now go count." She said as she broke off, leaving the whole group speechless.

The phone rang and ended the silence.Piper answered it, took some notes about a delivery, and hung up.

"Oh yeah Pheebs, before I forget, a Charlie called for you earlier this morning.He said you met in New York.I didn't want to _disturb_ you so I told him you'd call him back. His number is by the phone at home." Piper informed her sister getting a rub in and letting her sister know that she wasn't obliviously to the fact that Cole had spent the night.

Phoebe however didn't catch it.At the mention of Charlie's name her face had gone white and she had missed everything that had followed it.

Leo had stopped counting.And the humor of a few moments ago disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Cole asked wrapping his arms around his soul mate.He had noticed her stiffen and the color drop from her face.

"Um…yeah…sure.Just surprised." She lied, snuggling closer to Cole as if he could protect her from the inevitable.

Cole didn't believe her weak protest.Neither did Piper.

"Are you sure your alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Maybe you should go home and lie down." Piper offered; she had a feeling that this was only the tip of the iceberg.Prue would know how to handle this.Piper wasn't confident she could.

"Come on Phoebe I'll take you home." Cole offered pulling her closer.

Leo looked on concerned. He'd known from the day Phoebe had told him that this day would come but knowing it didn't make it any easier.He only wished that Charlie had picked a better time to call.


	2. Ghosts

Chapter two…Ghosts

Chapter two…Ghosts

"So who is Charlie?" Cole asked as he drove Phoebe home.

"An old acquaintance from New York." Phoebe answered a little too quickly as if it had been planned.Cole didn't buy it, and he couldn't help but notice how she sat hugging herself; how her fingers unconsciously trailed across the area his fingers had explored earlier that morning.He had no doubt now where that almost invisible scar had come from.

"Ok then…what about your scar?" he said gesturing toward her moving fingers.She drew her hand back as if she'd been burned.

"Appendectomy when I was ten." Once again a little too quickly for believability.

Cole pulled the car to the side of the road and sought her eyes.When he finally found them the feelings he saw in them caught him off guard.They pleaded with him to let it be.He turned away wishing she wouldn't distance herself, wondering if she'd have told him had it not been for his darker half, and hoping that it really wasn't anything important but knowing all the same that it was.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.Phoebe pondering her problem and Cole stewing over the roadblocks.When they reached the manor he helped her out of the car and walked her to the porch where a box of flowers had been left with a note address to her: _I'm sorry. I love you. Come back to me. Charlie._She threw the flowers out and burned the note.Cole followed silently, knowing that when she was finished, she'd need him.As the last of the ashes burned out he turned to her.

"Just an acquaintance huh?" Cole asked wrapping his arms around her waist as he dared for the first time to touch her since they had fallen into silence.She turned toward him as the tears started to fall.Watching as each dewdrop fell across her flawless face he pulled her closer then picked her up."Tell me later." He urged as he carried her to the couch where she fell asleep in his arms.

"I don't like it Leo." Piper stated clearly. " Who is he?Why didn't she tell us about him?After Clay came back she told us all about her life in New York but she left Charlie out.You saw how she acted when I said 'Charlie' I thought she'd…I'm scared Leo." Piper finished.Leo knew how she felt but he had better reason to.

"I'm sure she'll tell us when the time is right." He offered, knowing that he'd have to talk to her about it when they got home.

"I don't know if I can do this." Piper said quietly.Leo walked over to his wife and wrapped her in his arms.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Be Prue." Leo hugged her tighter knowing that of both sisters Piper felt more responsible for fixing things.He knew that Piper felt she had to take Prue's place as the responsible one; it was just she had never admitted it before.

"You don't have to." He said just as softly.

"No Leo. I do." She said pulling away and starting to pace."Some one has to.We can't continue without someone like her to lead us.We need her so I have to be as much her as possible.Don't you understand?" For the first time she let the emotions out.Leo stopped her nervous pacing by wrapping her in his arms.

"Piper honey, you are strong.You have always been the sensible one. You have always been the strong one.You can do this.Prue isn't here now that is true.But you don't need her.All you need is right here." He said pointing at her heart. "You have me and Phoebe and even Cole.We will be here for you.But you need to see what I see.You need to see the woman who started her own club, who brought her sisters back together, who always believed in her heart that no matter what happened things could be fixed, who believed in everyone, and who kept the family together.Do you think Prue could have done it without you Piper?Phoebe needs you now Piper, she doesn't need Prue.Prue is gone and she will be missed.But it is time to move on." 

"Help me Leo.Help me see this woman because right now all I see is…well it's not the person you see."Leo kissed her then.

"I know.But you will see her.I promise."

Phoebe woke up in her room.It was morning and the sun was just peaking through her window.She turned to look at her clock and found Cole sitting in a chair next to the bed like a loyal puppy watching his owner.Phoebe found his hand and kissed it.At least this time she wouldn't have to go through it alone.Cole's eyes fluttered but didn't open so she held his hand and watched him as he slept, something she secretly loved doing.

Piper and Leo were talking quietly in the hall outside her door and Phoebe remembered that she had left Piper alone to handle inventory and the man from the paper.Feelings of guilt started to cloud her mind and heart.She shouldn't have let Charlie control her like that.She thought she was done with Charlie controlling her life.He didn't even have to be here and he was still making her do things she regretted.She thought she'd gone through this already.

"Hey. You ok?" Cole's question surprised her she hadn't noticed that he was awake.Phoebe gave him a bright smile and squeezed his hand.

"I will be." She offered.

"Come here." Cole said pulling on her arm gently. Phoebe found herself sitting in his lap and was glad she had let someone in.

She remembered when cupid himself told her that she had to let someone in.Things had been different then.Charlie had still been too fresh.

Cole had restored her faith, odd as it was.If anything he should have been the one to make her close herself off, but he wasn't.He had taught her that loving sometimes meant losing, but losing never meant that you stopped loving.With all that they had been through he had shown her that true love knows no boundaries and follows no rules, it doesn't discriminate and it can't be controlled.

Truthfully she couldn't imagine life without him.

Learning to love again hadn't come easy.It had been trial and error the whole way and it wasn't over yet.

But if she blamed Charlie for hurting her so much she also had to thank him for giving her a new beginning.She had to thank him for Clay and Julie.But mostly she had to thank him for Ethan.

She missed Ethan the most.She still cried over him.She still remembered holding him long into the night and kissing him goodbye.She still remembered how he had clung to her so tightly and hadn't wanted her to go.The pain in his eyes still haunted her dreams sometimes. Their relationship had been so pure, so magical.Phoebe hoped that Julie could make him happy.

Cole pulled her closer.No, she was glad she had Ethan for the time that she did, and she was glad that Charlie had given her Ethan and Clay and Julie.Even if he had to destroy so much to give her that.

"Phoebe you have to tell them." Leo urged the stubborn youngest Halliwell.

"Why?There's nothing they can do about it.It's my mess and I have to clean it up." Phoebe answered defiantly.It was later that afternoon.Piper was out running some errands and Cole had left to go wherever he went when he wasn't with them.Leo had cornered Phoebe to have the conversation that each dreaded.

"They can help you Phoebe.We can help you.It wasn't your fault and Charlie isn't someone you should be trying to handle on your own.Last time…"

"I know.I know.How can you think that I don't? I remember Charlie and I remember Ethan and Clay and Julie.And 'last time' will always be burned into my mind try as I may to forget it.Right now though Leo I need you to be my supportive brother-in-law not my guiding white-lighter.I need you to act like you don't know the whole story. I'm truly grateful for all the help you have given me so far with this particular problem but I can't deal with this just yet.Please Leo. Let's just forget about this." Phoebe begged.

"He won't go away Phoebe. You and I both know that.And ignoring him will just make him mad…" phoebe cut him off.

"…And when he's mad he's dangerous.But he doesn't know where I am." She argued.

"How did he get the number Phoebe and what about the flowers?He does know where you are."Phoebe ignored him.

"I'm fine.I'll be fine.Stop worrying.You and Piper are two peas in a pod you know that don't you?" with that she walked out the front door.She was meeting Cole for lunch and then they were going to find him an apartment.

A man watched from behind the bushes.When he was sure that Phoebe couldn't run for help he grabbed her from behind.

"You never called me back." He said twisting her arm painfully.

"Please Charlie…let go." Phoebe pleaded.She knew how to play this game.She'd done it enough.She didn't struggle it would just make him mad and he was mad enough for her right now."Charlie please…I'll do whatever you want." She continued.Something about him always made her feel helpless and vulnerable.He had a way of making her feel like she needed to be rescued, like an innocent victim.The fact that he had made her feel so innocent was what had originally drawn her to him but soon the innocence turned to helplessness and fear.

Charlie let his hand wander and Phoebe cringed in embarrassment.

"Anything?" he asked noticing her cringe he threw her away from him into a parked car, like she had burned him.He grabbed her by the jaw and yanked her back to him roughly."You used to like that."He slipped his hand under her shirt and traced her scar with his dirty fingers."Remember when we used to…" a large truck drove by drowning out his next few words. "…You couldn't get enough then." His fingers still played along the scar as if threatening her.Truthfully she hadn't liked it, she'd only done what he asked because she had quickly learned that to fail to do so would result in injury.

He let go of her jaw and grabbed her wrist.With his free hand he produced a knife and placing the blade along her cheek he asked:

"Where's Ethan?"

"I don't know." She said tears filling her eyes and that same age-old fear filling her heart.No amount of martial arts or self-defense could help her now.Not with the overwhelming and crippling fear filling her heart.

"Oh don't cry love.This doesn't have to be hard."Piper pulled into the driveway and Charlie pulled Phoebe behind the bushes they both watched as Leo opened the door and started toward Piper to help her carry some groceries. Help was just a scream away but Phoebe found her mouth frozen in fear.Charlie turned his attention back to Phoebe.He pressed the knife in and the tip bit her cheek cruelly, a scarlet drop ran down the blade.Pulling her close he whispered fiercely.

"I'll get Ethan." Then looking her over,"and you too."Then he let her go and disappeared down the street.


	3. Hidden Lives

Chapter three…Hidden Lives

Chapter three…Hidden Lives

Author's note: Due to popular demand and the most reviews I've gotten in a two day period I have decided to continue. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.

Phoebe stumbled out of the bushes a bit dazed.So Leo was right Charlie did know where she was but…but…Ok maybe she couldn't just ignore this any longer.

From the porch Piper noticed her sister stumble out of the bushes.

"Pheebs?Are you ok?What where you doing in there?" Piper asked confused. An uneasy feeling struck Piper and she knew that she wasn't going to like the answer to her question.Phoebe nodded and Piper caught a thin line of blood on her cheek.

"Pheebs your bleeding." Piper said running to her sister.Phoebe shook Piper's hands off of her face.

" I'm fine Piper I just got scratched on the bushes chasing a stray cat away."Phoebe said trying to collect herself.By this time Leo had joined them.

"That's a pretty nasty scratch.It looks more like a cut." He said innocently enough.

"It's not a cut it's a scratch ok!" Phoebe denied it passionately.

"Down girl." Piper put in.

"Sorry." Phoebe said looking at her feet.Why did she have to get so worked up about it?She had to relax or they'd start asking questions.She could tell Leo may not be buying it but she wasn't sure about Piper.If she kept it up however Piper would be on to her too.This conversation had to end.

"Let me heal that for you." Leo offered as she started to walk away.

"No!" Phoebe shot out a little to quickly.If Charlie came back he'd notice. "I mean that's ok.It's not like the cat was a demon or something."Phoebe said shrugging it off.

"I thought you said it was the bushes that scratched you." Piper said._Stupid Phoebe.Really stupid. _

"Did I?" Phoebe asked. "Well whatever I said.I think I'm going to go lie down or something I'm getting a killer headache."She finished with her excuse and started to walk away.

"What about Cole?Weren't you suppose to meet him for lunch?" Piper asked.

Phoebe stopped in her tracks.She couldn't go out now, not with Charlie out there.Damn, he was still controlling her.It didn't matter she couldn't let him know where Ethan was and if that meant holing up in the house then she'd just have to do that.Still if nothing was wrong she would have remembered about Cole.That wasn't something she'd forget about.If Piper wasn't on to her she should be now.

"Oh yeah.Um Piper could you call him and tell him I won't be making it.My head is really starting to bother me." She finished and rushed into the house before anyone could say anything else._Who cares if they are suspicious now?_

"Ok sure. You're welcome." Piper said to the empty space that Phoebe had been standing in then turning to her husband, "ok what's up with her?"

"I don't think there was a cat in those bushes." Leo said

"I do.But just not that kind of 'cat."Piper said."What do you know about this Charlie?" she asked.

"I know that Phoebe has to tell you about him." Leo said.

"That really gets annoying sometimes you know that." Piper complained.

"I didn't think you knew that I knew." Leo complained back.

"Honey, I'm not blind.You're my husband and she's my sister.Did you really think you two could hide it from me?"Leo shook his head 'no.'"Good, come on then.I've gotta make a phone call and then we've gotta talk to Phoebe about Charlie."

Phoebe looked at her reflection in the mirror and wiped at the quickly drying blood.How come she let him do this to her?She could have fought back.She probably could have taken him too.But she just stood there.

Her eyes started to well up and she rolled her eyes.No she wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction.She wasn't going to let him make her cry again.But then memories of Ethan filled her mind and she couldn't stop the tears from slipping past her carefully guarded heart.

Cole shimmered in behind her.

"It was Charlie wasn't it?" he asked from behind her.He sought for her eyes in the mirror and when she turned away from his look he gently turned her head toward him.He grimaced at the small puncture wound on her cheek.Then he started to get mad.She could feel the anger building in him.

"Don't." she said simply."Come on.Let's get the others.It's time I learned how to ask for help."He pulled her in for a quick hug.

"If anything happened to you…If I lost you I…" he struggled to get out.

"You won't." she assured him.

They didn't have far to go before they found Piper and Leo; they had been waiting just outside the door.

"Let's go sit down somewhere.I have something to tell you all." Phoebe said.

"Ok this isn't going to be easy."Phoebe said as the group gathered in the solarium, Cole sat by Phoebe and Leo stood behind Piper.

"Start with Charlie." Leo offered.Phoebe nodded.

"I was in New York two days when I met Charlie.He made me feel so innocent and pure and I liked the feeling.I hadn't made the best choices back then and Charlie made me feel like it was ok.That was my first mistake.We started dating and eventually I moved in with him.Charlie didn't take anything from anyone and I quickly found myself adapting to his needs and his schedule.If things weren't done or if I was in the way he'd…well bad things would happen.Once I lost track of time when I was out and when I got home he was already there and…I didn't spend the night there.When I got out of the hospital a few days later things were better.Charlie was so nice I thought he'd changed.I wanted to believe it.I really, really did…I was so alone and afraid.I wanted to come home so badly but I couldn't.Things were so different back then you know."Phoebe stopped talking and looked down at the floor remembering how different things really were.Back then Prue would have turned her away and Piper would have felt bad about it but would have gone along with it.

"It's ok Pheebs.We were all _different_ back then." Piper said guiltily.Phoebe nodded then continued.

"About a week later I found out that I was pregnant.It wasn't about just me anymore and I had to get out of the situation so I did.I ran and I hid.I knew if Charlie found me then our child would never have a chance.Those next seven months were hell.I lived in alleys in shelters in abandoned buildings wherever I could stay warm and dry.I went to bars just to find someone who would take me home for the night.I'm not proud of what I did but I had to do it to keep my child safe.I knew that when he was born I'd have to give him up.He deserved so much more then I could give him.About seven and a half months into the pregnancy I stumbled into the wrong bar and Charlie was there waiting.I ran but he caught up with me.He was mad.I've never seen anyone so angry.He cut me with a broken bottle." She said gesturing to her side, "There was so much blood I didn't know what to do.Luckily a passerby called an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital while Charlie was taken to jail.I almost lost the child, the doctors had to take him early."

"Oh Pheebs.I never knew.I'm so sorry."Piper said getting up to hug her sister.

"I named him Ethan.He was so sweet and perfect.I wanted to keep him so badly.But I couldn't do that to him.They placed him with a woman named Julie.She had wanted a child so badly but she wasn't able to have one.I knew that her husband and her would make good parents.They didn't know who I was.I didn't want them too.After I lost Ethan I was lost for a while.I didn't have anywhere to go and I didn't know anyone.Charlie was in jail and I hadn't made any friends in New York.That's when I met Clay.He was perfect for forgetting the past with.That is until I found out that Julie was his sister.After that I couldn't stay away.Julie and I grew close and I considered telling her about Ethan but it was easier to go along with it.I think she may have suspected something though.She always called me to watch Ethan and she called me for little things.Whenever I visited which was often she always gave me time alone with him.I caught her watching us once through a window and she gave me one of those looks you know, like she knew and she was ok with it all."Phoebe shuddered and Cole pulled her closer to him."But I was running out of money and things with Clay were getting complicated for reasons that I have already mentioned.I knew they wouldn't keep Charlie locked up forever and that when he was out he'd come looking for us.I also knew that I couldn't keep pretending.So I ran.I came home.There was nothing left for me to do."

"And now Charlie is back." Leo said.

"He's not going to get to you." Cole said holding her close as if holding her could keep her from all the pain in the world.The phone rang and Piper went to answer it.She came back moments later with it in her hand.

"Pheebs it's for you…its Julie."


	4. Thicker than Water

Chapter four…Thicker than Water

Chapter four…Thicker than Water

"What?" Phoebe asked dazed.

"Do you want to talk to her or should I tell her that you opted for the lobotomy?" Piper joked.Phoebe grabbed at her sense but found them evasive.After three years this wasn't exactly the phone call you were expecting.Sure she'd given her the number and told her to call but she'd never actually anticipated she would.

"Hello, earth to Phoebe." Piper continued.Phoebe snatched the phone and regained her senses.

"Hello?"The others pretended that they weren't listening, "Um yeah.Oh I'm so sorry.That must have been awful.Sure.Uh huh.What are friends for right?You have the address I left you right?Ok good.Oh that's about fifteen minutes away.All right see you then.Bye."Phoebe hung up the phone and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" Piper finally asked.

"Well that was Julie." Phoebe said.

"Give the girl a prize. Ok lets do this step by step.What did she say?" Piper prompted.

"She'll be here in fifteen minutes.Her husband died last month and she decided she wanted to start fresh.I told her she could stay here for awhile…" Phoebe stopped as if something just occurred to her, "Which was really stupid considering…"

"Charlie knows where you live…" Leo said.

"And he wants you back…" Cole added turning away from the group.

"No.He doesn't want me back." Phoebe said this time going over to Cole and putting her arms around him."He wants Ethan.I would be a bonus.What he really wants is Ethan and I just invited him into Charlie's hands."

"I'm sure we can keep him out of harm's way and if Charlie tries anything Darryl will have a hay day with him." Leo offered.

"We couldn't keep Prue safe."Piper said softly under her breath.

"Way to think positive." Cole complained.

"Well it's the truth isn't it? We failed.I failed.Maybe we can have Darryl put the two of them in protective custody or something?" Piper offered.

"Piper." Leo said calmly.Phoebe walked over to Piper and placed her hands on her sister's tired shoulders.

"Piper it wasn't your fault.There was nothing you could have done.No one blames you.Honey we can do this.Come on lets give it a try at least." Phoebe begged.

"I don't want another innocent on my hands Phoebe.Especially not your son."

"Noted. But don't you want to meet your nephew?" Phoebe pleaded.

"Oh fine you win.But that wasn't very fair." Piper conceded in her baby voice.

The doorbell rang and the group froze.

"You should get it." Piper said to her little sister.

"I can't you do it." Phoebe argued back.Cole walked up behind Phoebe and pushed her toward the door.

"We'll both get it." He said as he led her to the door.When Phoebe opened the door a bundle of arms and legs flew at her and wrapped themselves around her.

"Mommy!" the bundle cried.Taken aback Phoebe just stood and stared.Every thing in her wanted to pick the little boy up and shower him with kisses, to tell him that she was his mommy and that he'd never have to leave again, but she knew she couldn't do that well she couldn't do part of it.Phoebe picked the boy up and showered him with kisses.She knew her arms had felt empty but she never realized just how empty they had felt until that moment.

"Um…how?" Phoebe asked Julie as she stepped out of the way so that Julie could enter.Piper went out and paid the taxi with Leo and Leo brought in the couple's bags.

"Shortly after you left.We realized that Ethan here is special.You left a sweater that you let me borrow and one day he picked it up and went sort of limp for a moment.Then he just started calling out your name and calling you Mommy.He's slept with the thing ever since then."Julie offered.Phoebe knew what that felt like for Julie.For her son to start calling another woman Mommy.

"I'm sorry I never told you.I…" Phoebe started but had to stop.

"It's alright.I've always known.I am glad that I got to share him with you.Um can I ask you a question?" Julie asked.

"Sure." Phoebe said leading the way into the living room.

"This gift Ethan has for seeing things…Do you…or does his father…do you know where I mean…"Phoebe stopped her before she could continue.

"I get premonitions and it sounds like Ethan does too.I haven't always gotten them though it's a whole family thing that is really complicated.Remind me to tell you some time.Speaking of family Julie I'd like you to meet Piper and her husband Leo and this is Cole he is my boyfriend." 

"Much better than my brother Clay. Guess you took my advice and found a less complicated more giving guy." Julie joked.Less complicated that was an interesting way to describe Cole.

"What about Prue? I thought I remembered something about another sister." Julie asked.The room got silent.

"Prue isn't with us anymore."Piper said.

"Oh I'm sorry.How long?" Julie asked.

"A month." Piper finished.

"Oh. This is a bad time.If you want us to go somewhere else we'd understand." Julie offered.

"No. No don't do that.Um there is something else too.Ethan's father is looking for him and he really isn't the kind of guy you want to mess with.I'd just feel a whole lot safer if Ethan and you were both here." Phoebe said squeezing her son tighter.Julie nodded.

"Mommy look."Ethan said then showed Phoebe his limited counting skills.

"One…Two…free…four…five."He proudly demonstrated with his cubby fingers.

"Wow!Can you show Mommy how old you are?" Phoebe asked leading the little boy over to the couch.Cole followed with a look of wonder for the two.Piper and Leo stood watching the scene with Julie.

"They look like a perfect little family don't they?" Julie asked.Piper nodded and Leo placed his hands on his wife's shoulders from behind."Are you two expecting any little ones soon?" Julie asked.

"Hopefully." Piper said lost in her own world.Leo gave her a confused look."No not now." She continued."I'm just saying it'd be nice."

"I don't think I can take him away from her again." Julie said. "Look at them.He knows her and he hasn't seen her since he was one and a half.He really knows her. And her, look and her.She is just as bad.I know she must have stayed awake countless nights wishing she could hold him.She has missed so much I wish I could have given her that.They all look so happy together.Even this Cole.He's different from the guys she used to date back in New York.He really cares about her.I can tell.The guys in New York were plain evil compared to him.I'm glad she finally found someone who treats her like she deserves and who can see the person she is.I've worried about her a lot over the past few years.It's good to see that she has finally settled down into a safe and healthy lifestyle." Julie finished.

"How are you doing with all this?" Piper asked.

"You know I honestly thought it would be harder than it is. I've always known though that Ed, my husband, wouldn't be around for Ethan when he got older.Call it a sixth sense or whatever but I've always known that one day Ethan would know that I wasn't his real mother and that he'd want his real mother with him.That's why I let Phoebe come over so much.They both needed each other.Ethan never really accepted me as his mother as most kids would.He'd call me Mommy sure, but something was always missing.When he called your sister Mommy just now that something that was missing wasn't missing any longer.I don't know if I'm making any sense but…"

"No you are."Piper said."Perfect sense."


	5. Summer Storms

Chapter five…Summer Storms

Chapter five…Summer Storms

Author's note: Ok yes this chapter really doesn't have anything to do with plot progression but what the hey right.I know you all want to read about Cole and Phoebe and Leo and Piper.You all crave those moments so here is just a bunch of gushy romance stuff that I know you all want.Plus it's a lot better then the whole poor Pheebs victim thing I've had going on.Do you get the feeling I just keep talking oh well too bad for you if you do.You can always skip reading this part and continue.Oh yeah I got the idea last night when we had this big storm.I love stormy summer nights don't you?Ok I'm done now.So go ahead and read this chapter already.Oh yeah one more thing…Please review and be brutally honest.PS THIS MEANS YOU

"Come on Phoebe."Cole urged softly as he placed his hands on Phoebe's shoulders from behind.

"One more minute." Phoebe pleaded.They were standing watching Ethan sleep.Phoebe's heart leapt as once more she realized that yes this was happening.Her son was sleeping peacefully here with her.True to Julie's words he hadn't gone to sleep until the sweater had been produced.Piper had joked about his taste and Julie had laughed with her but Phoebe felt as if her heart would burst with joy.

Happiness enveloped her and for the first time since this had all started she was able to put Charlie out of her mind.

They had spent the day talking about all the things Ethan had done and Phoebe had missed.At first it had been hard to accept that while Phoebe was away Ethan had still grown.The fact that he wasn't the little infant she remembered had been hard at first but Phoebe couldn't let it get her down for long not with Ethan sitting on her lap and playing with Cole.

She had wondered how Cole would get along with a child and at first she had worried but when Ethan had arrived Cole had taken him in like he was his own.The gentle, tender, caring way that Cole had looked at Ethan and the smart, loving, and doting way that he had played with the young boy took away any doubts left in her mind.Truthfully it had been almost as fun watching the two boys play as it had been playing herself.

Watching the two of them made her feel at home.More at home then she had been since Prue left anyway.

And now standing here she finally felt complete.After all her searching she finally felt the only things she really needed where right here with her.All the people she loved were finally with her.Prue, Grams, and her mother were watching from heaven.Piper, Leo and Julie were somewhere in the manor.Her father would be dropping by tomorrow to see his grandson and Cole…

Phoebe leaned back into Cole's arms.This felt so…He felt so…right.The way he knew how to hold her, the way he knew when to give her space, the way he could be so tender at times and so passionately wild at others, all of it had overwhelmed her at times.But looking back she knew she wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

Cole wrapped his arms around her tighter.She could feel the tension in his long body.She would make him wait a little longer.Phoebe's finger's danced along his forearm and she felt a shudder run through him.Yes, she knew what he wanted.

"Phoebe…" he whispered huskily.She wondered if he knew how incredibly sexy he sounded when he did that.She traced her fingers along the side of his neck and once again she felt him shudder.He grabbed her hand and lowered her arm back across her stomach letting his fingers dance lightly across the skin of her arm on the way.Yes, he knew what he was doing.

"Phoebe…" he pleaded again, his breath warm against her neck, his arms tightly woven around her waist, and his lips playing with her earlobe.She let out a little whimper."…Bedroom?" he continued with his seduction.He kissed her neck and she giggled.She turned in his arms and Cole lowered his head to kissed her.When his mouth was fractions of a second away she turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek.Undaunted Cole moved his kisses down her cheek, down her neck.His lips played on the hollow of her throat.

"Cole…" she said playfully pushing him away."You're going to wake Ethan up."He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him again.He wasn't going to wait very much longer."…Hurry." She whispered as she jumped into his arms and started to kiss him back.

Cole had her pinned under him on her bed fingers frantically flying at buttons.There was too much between them.They just needed…

There was a timid knock on the door.

"Mommy…" a small voice asked, "Mommy I'm scared."Cole rolled over and let her escape from his trap.Phoebe opened the door as she finished buttoning up her shirt.

"What is it Ethan?" Phoebe asked taking the boy in her arms.He pointed his chubby finger at the window and Phoebe noticed the storm for the first time.He'd always been afraid of thunder she remembered.

"Can…Can I stay wif you?" he asked giving her the sweetest puppy dog face she'd ever seen.Phoebe turned to Cole and repeated the look that Ethan had given her.

"Alright." He reluctantly agreed."I know where he got that from." He said pointing to Phoebe.Phoebe beamed and Ethan flew into Cole's arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek.Pleasantly surprised Cole kissed the little boy's forehead.He was just as irresistible as his mother but they'd have to work on that fear of storms thing.Cole laid the boy on the bed and started to tuck him in.

"Are you my daddy?" Ethan asked.Cole looked into the little boy's face then turned to phoebe whose eyes were tearing up.

"Would you like that?" Cole asked his eyes still on Phoebe.She gave him an answer with her eyes and then he turned to Ethan who answered with a solemn head nod.

"Me too." Cole answered."Me too."

Phoebe awoke in darkness.Ethan's warm body was cuddled up to her side and Cole's dark outline stood in front of the open window.A slight breeze stirred the curtains and a fine mist flew in.Phoebe slipped out of the warm little boy's grasp and made her way over to the window sliding into Cole's arms.

"What ya thinking?" phoebe asked staring out into the same black night as him.

"Nothing…I just wish that…"

"That there were more nights like this?" Phoebe questioned giving Cole an easy way out if he chose to take it.Cole shook his head no.

"Feel that?" he questioned as a blast of mist hit them.Phoebe nodded."If Charlie finds out that Ethan is here Phoebe…"

"I know…"

"If I lost you or…or Ethan…"

"I know…"

"Have you ever wanted to just drop everything and go and dance in the rain at night?" he asked changing the subject.

"I thought you didn't dance." Phoebe answered, secretly she'd wanted to do that for a long time there had just never been anyone who would go along with her.

"I can make an exception." He said taking her hand.

"Well then lets go." She said tugging him out of the room.

"Piper what is it?" Leo questioned when he noticed his wife standing at the window.

"Look at this." She said pointing as he came up to her and held her.Leo looked at where she was pointing and saw Phoebe and Cole dancing around in the rain splashing in puddles and laughing."She hasn't been this happy in a long time."Piper commented as the couple fell into a heap on the lawn laughing as rain fell all around them.Leo nodded his agreement.

"Nice isn't it?" Leo questioned looking at his wife.She nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

Cole wiped some mud from her cheek and smiled.

"Ever done it in the rain?" he asked.

"Oh no you don't." she said slipping from his grasp and picking up a handful of mud and slinging it at him.

"Oh so you want to play mean.Alright." He said slinging some back.

Piper turned her attention back on the couple in the yard that was now busy slinging mud at each other.

"Yum." Piper said sarcastically. Leo laughed.

"What you never had any fantasies that included mud?" he asked.

"I can't say that I have." Piper retorted.

Cole finally caught up with her and tackled her.

"Hello." She said quietly as he hovered over her."Does the shower count?"

"I don't think so." He retorted, and then kissed her wildly.

"Lets find out." Phoebe suggested then gave herself up to his kisses.

"Ok show's over." Piper said pulling Leo away from the window as the couple started to make out on the lawn."I hope none of the neighbors are enjoying it."Piper said as she slid back into bed next to her husband.

"Maybe you should have a talk with her about it tomorrow?" Leo suggested.

"Oh I can see how that one would go.Pheebs I don't have any problem with what you do in private but the neighbors are going to start talking if you sleep with your boyfriend on the front lawn again." Piper retorted.

"I think it's kinda sexy." Leo offered.

"Come here.I'll show you kinda sexy." Piper said pulling her husband to her.

Charlie watched in disgust.That whore.Well then she shouldn't have any problem with having him again.He felt decidedly envious of the man with her.Well soon her would be that man and he would be with the little boy he knew she was hiding somewhere.All he had to do was keep looking and soon he knew he'd have his answer.But right now the floorshow they were providing was good enough for him.

He sat back and continued to watch.


	6. Learning to Let Go

Chapter Six…Learning to Let Go

Chapter Six…Learning to Let Go

Author's note: I will be going out of town for the next week so I may not be able to post anything for another two weeks.Sorry to make you wait but I know you love the suspense right.Also italic words later on it the chapter indicate thoughts just so you don't get confused and think that she is having a conversation with someone other than herself.

"Well what do you think?Does the shower count?" Phoebe asked Cole mischievously when they broke apart.

"I don't know, we should compare just to be sure." He said faking a solemn expression.Phoebe rolled over and kissed him again.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhnnnnn.Good idea." She moaned.He rubbed his hand down her back and pulled her closer.She started kissing his neck and he went stiff.

"What?!" she said alarmed.

"I think we should go inside." Cole said not looking at her.Phoebe followed his eyes and saw the shadow of a man watching them.

"Do you think he was watching the whole time?" Phoebe asked concerned.Cole pulled her closer instantly protective of her.

"I hope not.This was a bad idea. I'm sorry."Cole said sadly.Putting a finger to his lips she silenced him.

"No.I enjoyed it immensely." She said in a baby voice, trying to shake off the dirty feeling that the shadow was giving her.Cole smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Lets go though huh.He's creeping me out." Phoebe said quietly.She was glad it was dark and that they had been at least partially hidden.Still the idea that someone had been watching gave her a sick dirty feeling that she couldn't seem to shake.Cole helped her to her feet and she gave the shadow one last look.

The shadow moved and she recognized it.Charlie.

Suddenly her legs refused to move correctly and she found herself on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked helping her to her feet.

"Yeah fine. I slipped that's all." She said turning away from him.Charlie put his finger to his lip, she turned away and ran back to the house, Cole calling out behind her.He turned to go and have a nice little chat with the man but the man had disappeared so he ran after Phoebe.

She'd locked herself in the bathroom when he found her.

"Phoebe, Are you ok?Let me in.I can help." He tried.But she told him she was fine and was just cleaning up.He had no choice but to accept what she was saying although he didn't believe a word of if.He had a sinking feeling that the shadow had been Charlie.And if he was right…He didn't want to think about if he was right.He sat against the wall outside of the bathroom waiting for her to come out instead.

Phoebe sat in the bathtub soaking.She had to get rid of that look.She had to scrub every part of the whole experience off.Her arms and legs were red from scrubbing but she still couldn't shake it.She still couldn't get clean.

Charlie had turned something wonderful into something tainted again.She wondered if she'd ever be able to have Cole touch her again without the feeling that she was being watched or that she was doing something foul.

Tears poured from her eyes.Why had he ruined this for her? She heard Cole slide down and sit on the floor outside the door.Her reaction had to be tearing him up.

Cole felt his eyes start to burn.He hadn't cried for years before he met phoebe.And now that girl seemed to be able to make the tears flow by just giving him a wrong look.She must have had a remote that turned the tears on and off or something.

Right now she was sitting in there alone because of him.It had been his stupid idea.It was his fault they'd been watched.He tried to remember if they had at least been partially hidden but he didn't think that they had.It wasn't as if they had stripped naked and done it in the street but they had still…

She probably hated him for it.He wouldn't blame her.He remembered how she had turned away from him and he felt his breath catch and his heart stop.It felt like someone was tearing it to shreds.

Before everything had been so perfect.She wanted him, she really did.She'd given him the biggest thing anyone could give.She trusted him and loved him enough to give him the privilege…

But now he'd ruined it.He was sure of that.She probably never wanted to see him again let alone let him touch her.

He remembered the conversation they'd had earlier in front of the window.

_"If I lost you or…or Ethan…"_

"I know…" 

He sure hoped she knew.He hoped she knew he would wait, forever if he had to.He hoped she knew he would always be there to slay her dragons and fight her demons.

He hoped she knew that his heart had opened up, that the walls he'd built around it had crumbled down, that she had invaded and that he was glad for every minute of her trespassing there.

More importantly though he hoped that she would remember that.

Phoebe heard a quiet sniffle outside the bathroom door and she brushed away a tear.He was crying.She'd made him cry again.

She slid down under the now cold water.Why had she run from him?Why didn't she just tell him?_Cause your still not ready to admit you need help.Cause you think you can handle it on your own.Because you're a stupid idiot who needs to be kicked in the ass._She liked the last reason the most.

Why was she so afraid of him?Cole hadn't done anything.

_It's not Cole your afraid of.It's yourself._

Well that one was new.Why was she afraid of herself she wondered?

You're afraid of what will happen if you follow your heart.Face it courage hasn't been a strong point for you, as much as you like to think it is.And don't even start to justify yourself by saying you run off to fight demons.Recklessness and courage are not the same thing and you know it.Now that there is something at risk, now that the stakes are a lot higher, things look different.

She'd never stopped to listen closely before.She wondered what she should do.

_Face your fears.Don't fight against what you know to be true.As if you really needed me to tell you._

But that was just it what was true?What should she not fight against?What was she fighting against now?She sat and listened but no answers came to her.She pulled herself out of the cold water and let it drip down her face.She heard some small movements out in the hall and remembered where she was.

_Cole._

Yes it was true.She had been fighting against him.

"Cole…" she called out timidly.

"Yes…" he answered immediately.

"Cole…I need you."

Piper awoke to a persistent knock on her door.She shook Leo to wake him but he rolled over ignoring her.Rolling her eyes, she got out of bed.She opened the door as she finished tying her robe.

"Did you move Ethan?" Julie asked quickly with eyes full of panic.Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Piper tried to comprehend what Julie had just said.When it clicked she gave Julie a negative response.

"No.Why?" It was too earlier for this kind of thing.

"Last night he was sleeping on the couch and this morning he isn't there.I thought he'd gotten up but I can't find him anywhere. I was hoping you'd moved him somewhere or something." Julie spoke almost to fast for understanding.Piper blinked as her brain processed the information.

"What?" Piper questioned not quite catching it.

"Ethan's gone!" Julie was in full panic now.

"Oh…Leo!Get up!This could be bad." Piper said as she pushed her way past Julie and headed toward Phoebe's room.She hoped everyone in there was completely dressed as she pushed open the door.

"Pheeb—" Piper cut off as she noticed the missing boy cuddled up close to a sleeping Phoebe.Cole slept behind Phoebe with his arms around both of them.

"One day." Leo whispered into his wife's ear. "That will be us."

"Definitely a Kodak moment." Piper agreed.

"They're so sweet." Julie added her voice full of relief, causing Piper and Leo to notice her for the first time since they'd left their room.The talk of photographs reminded Piper of Prue.She would have loved to see her nephew.She would have loved to have a nephew.

How come life couldn't be fair?How come they all had to lose so much?If being witches caused so much pain why would anyone want to?

But this Piper remembered, was not a result of their ancestry.This was not demonic.The only demonic part was Charlie.He was more of a monster then some of the demons they had fought. 

No, this problem was purely human.

Thousands of women faced the same sort of monsters on a daily basis: at work, at home, anywhere.Being a witch didn't protect any of them from those human monsters, demons that couldn't be vanquished with a simple spell or potion.And being human didn't either.There was simply no way to win.

For the first time Piper found herself staring at a bridge that couldn't be crossed with a trip to the attic, and it scared her.What were they fighting to protect?Why had Prue died?Was this what she had died for?Saving the lives of innocents had seemed so simple; it had been such an easy obtainable goal.But now…how could she be sure the innocent she was saving was worth saving?If he turned out to be a monster…how could they tell?Was it really worth it?Was all their fighting, all the sacrifices they'd made, everything in vain?

Prue would have known what to do.

Piper looked at the scene laid out before her and realized that she didn't need Prue to know that what they were doing was right. Piper now knew that this was what they were doing it for.She watched as Cole pulled Phoebe and Ethan closer.Moments like this were worth saving, people like little Ethan, people like Julie, and yes people like Cole were worth saving.How could she have ever doubted it?How could she have ever doubted Cole?

Prue had been wrong about him.

The thought bounced off her brain quickly and she almost missed it but her mind locked on to it.That wasn't the only thing that Prue had been wrong about either.Prue wasn't perfect, none of them were.Phoebe's past, Prue's pride, and her own pessimism, all had tripped them up in the past.And none of them had been able to do it alone.The fact that their powers were connected should have reminded her of that.

But both sisters had chosen to overlook that not so little detail.If they talked about the power of three being broken then they would have to acknowledge that Prue was gone.

Prue was gone but that didn't mean that there wasn't still work to do.That didn't mean that there weren't still people out there who needed help.And that certainly didn't mean that the world would crumble.

Life went on.People still breathed and they still needed to eat.They went to work and they went to school.The world still turned.And no one was crying out: what will we do without Prue, how can we live.Most of the world never even knew of her existence.And yet everyone was still ok.

It had been hard putting her in the ground.Harder still to cover her coffin with dirt.Now it was time for them to move on.It was time for her to drop the rose that still clung to her hand willing her to keep looking, to ignore the past, didn't she realize that this was all a mistake and that her sister couldn't be dead.

But her sister was dead, and it was time for her to let go of that flower that was biting into her hand, it was time to bury her sister and walk away from the abyss that hung open at her feet.

It was time for her to wake up.The nightmare she had been living in by telling herself that Prue would be back, or that she had to take Prue's place, this nightmare was tearing her up.She could dress it up however she wanted but it still wouldn't change the fact that she was gone.

"Do you have a camera somewhere?I mean it would make a good picture and I'm sure Phoebe wouldn't mind." Julie asked.Leo looked at his wife concerned.He knew that to acknowledge that would be hard for Piper.So far Piper hadn't been able to go into Prue's room.The door had hung open and he'd watched her pass it a few times never daring to enter.Entering would be like saying goodbye forever.

Phoebe had gone in and cried.He himself had gone in.If she said yes to Julie's question she'd have to go in and get it.Prue had left it there the day that she had left this world.If Piper said yes it would mean she was ready to move on.

"Yes we do.I'll go get it." Piper said.It was one of the hardest things she'd ever have to say.

"I'll come too." Leo offered trying to fight back tears.Piper's eyes mirrored his, as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"No, this is something I need to do alone." She whispered.

Leo watched as her familiar figure turned the corner and entered Prue's room.That was the woman he remembered.He'd never been so proud to know her as he was now.


	7. Living in Fear

Chapter seven…Living in Fear

Chapter seven…Living in Fear

Author's note: ok I know this isn't the long chapter you hoped for after waiting a whole week for an update.However these characters are not playing nice and cooperating with me.Instead of going on with the story it seems we are circling.Therefore I am posting this chapter and then sitting back while I try and figure out an answer to continuing with out circling.

"I thought we could all go out and take Ethan to the zoo or something today.He's been here for a few days now and I think he's getting a little bored with the manor."Piper suggested as Phoebe walked into the kitchen for her morning cup of coffee.

"What gave you that idea?" Phoebe asked trying to avoid answering the question.If they left and Charlie saw them then he would know where Ethan was.She'd been able to keep him indoors and away from the windows but she didn't know how much longer it would last.Apparently Piper thought it had gone on long enough.

"Gee I don't know.It could have been the broken window from indoor baseball, or maybe it was the whole Kit in the microwave thing.No I got it, it was definitely the large quantity of broken antiques piling up in the trash." Piper said sarcastically trying to make the situation humorous might help her sister ease up a little.Ever since Ethan got here Phoebe had turned into some sort of window law enforcement agency.If Ethan tried getting close to a window or a door Phoebe was there pulling him away.Yesterday Piper had felt so bad for the kid she'd snuck him to the kitchen window to look out.Phoebe had almost caught the two of them and it had actually made Piper feel a little guilty.Imagine that, feeling guilty for looking out a window.Things had to change around here, soon.

"I told you I'd pay for everything."Phoebe said exasperated chasing after Ethan as he ran after Kit, no doubt with intentions of seeing how the poor thing would act locked in the freezer.Cole intercepted the boy and Kit escaped unharmed.

"What are you up to now?" he asked.

Swinging Ethan up on to his shoulders so the boy couldn't get away so easily, Cole joined the sisters.Piper saw her opportunity and grasped it.

"That isn't what I meant." Piper continued. "I've seen how restless everyone in this house is getting and I think we would all benefit from a trip out of the house."

"So go.No one is making you stay.Ethan and I can color or watch TV or something."Phoebe said defensively.Piper shook her head and felt her heart give a little tug.Charlie shouldn't be allowed to turn her sister into a hermit.Phoebe had always loved to go out party, true the zoo wasn't exactly party material but it was a way out of the house, the same house Phoebe hadn't left in days, not even for a trip to P3 with family.

Cole felt the same about Phoebe.She was wearing herself thin trying to keep Ethan away from windows, away from breakables, and away from danger.She was trying to be the perfect mother for him and at the same time his new best friend.All this was giving her was sleepless nights, tired eyes, and a slow sad shuffle.Ethan was already nuts about her but she didn't see it.Phoebe was trying to make up for the last three years and protect him from his father at the same time, all the while asking for very little help.The effort of it all was taking its toll.

Cole placed a hand on her shoulder and started to rub it.He could feel how tense she was, things weren't getting any better and she wasn't relaxing any.She shook his hand away and reached up to grab Ethan from his shoulders.He pretended that her brushing him off didn't hurt.

"I think what your sister is trying to say is that you need a break."Cole put in."That both of you need a break." He continued gesturing toward Ethan.

"Nonsense.I'm fine." She tried unsuccessfully to convince them.Her appearance and behavior betrayed her."Besides Ethan doesn't want to go to the zoo.He wants to stay and play with me.Don't you Ethan?" Phoebe asked cheerfully.

"Zoo!Me want Zoo!"Ethan said struggling out of Phoebe's arms and landing on his feet on the floor, instantly breaking into a run.Phoebe went to run after him but Cole stopped her by grabbing both her shoulders.She tried to break free but he tightened his grip.

"Cole let go I have to go keep Ethan away from the windows or he'll see him."She said without thinking and instantly regretted it.Cole slowly turned her around to face him.

"Who?" Cole asked already knowing the answer.He needed to hear her say it though.She needed to hear herself say it.

"Nobody…I…uh…" Phoebe said stalling.

"Pheebs" Piper pleaded with her sister.

"You know who, so stop it.This is just wasting time."Phoebe said angrily trying to shake Cole's hands off her.Cole tried to get her to look him in the eyes; she might actually listen to what he was saying if he could accomplish that small feat.Phoebe only turned her head in defiance.She knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it right now.

"Phoebe, look at me!" He demanded a hint of anger laced the words.Piper remained silent.It was time someone got stern with her.They'd all been treating her like she'd break at any minute.Her every wish had been fulfilled and her desires granted.Piper had thought that Phoebe needed it at first but now she realized that it had only set her sister back.Babying her had told her it was ok to let Charlie control her, it was ok to hole up at home and shut out the world because the world was a hard place to live, because monsters and demons lurked in the shadows out there, and because out there people got hurt.

Phoebe still hadn't turned to face Cole although Piper could tell that she was having a hard time not doing what he had asked her to.Phoebe's lower lip was quivering barely discernible and her sleeve was fluttering slightly.Tears had started to well up and threatened to break free at any moment, but still she stood her ground.

Cole on the other hand was obviously in more distress.Rage was building in side of him and he could barely keep himself in check.He let go of one of Phoebe's shoulders and clenched his fist with his free hand then released it.Clenched then released. Clenched then released.As if doing so could keep him from exploding at her.His jaw was locked in determination and defiance.He wasn't backing down this time.  
Yet Piper could tell he didn't want to yell at Phoebe.Everything in him seemed to be holding back.From his eyes shone gentleness, understanding, and compassion mixed with the anger he was trying hard to suppress.His grip on her shoulder had gotten tighter and then he had almost released her all together.Since she wouldn't look at him, Cole focused his eyes on her cheek hoping to win their little face off.

Phoebe lifted her chin in one last show of pride and Piper watched as all the anger rushed out of Cole's body and he pulled his stubborn prize to him, hugging her tightly.She watched as her sister went limp in his arms and gave in to what she was feeling and then she quietly tiptoed to the doorway.

"Piper.You should take Ethan to the zoo.He needs to get out of the house." Phoebe called after her sister.

The words seemed to lodge in Piper's throat and for a moment she couldn't reply.She knew it had taken a lot for her sister to say those words.

"Alright."Piper said with a smile.That was the sister she had missed.


	8. Moving On

Chapter 8…Moving On

Chapter 8…Moving On

Sorry this has taken so long to get posted I've had some unavoidable problems to take care of

Everything seemed to be all right.The trip to the zoo had been carried off without a flaw.As Phoebe tucked Ethan in she doubted her plan to lock Ethan up for his own safety.Piper had taken him to the zoo without her.She'd been ready to leave with them so she could keep an eye on him but Cole had kept her back with a look.

So she had stayed home like everyone wanted her to.She spent the morning pacing in the kitchen until Cole couldn't take it any more, grabbed her, carried her upstairs, and made her take a nap.He didn't have to force her too hard to though.She was exhausted from all her efforts and worrying and with him laying next to her, stroking her hair, holding her, and softly telling her of his past or anything else that came to mind, she found herself being lulled to sleep by his voice.

When she had awakened he was still by her side watching her.

"How long have you-?" he cut her off with a kiss.

"Let's go out tonight. Julie needs some alone time with Ethan." Cole said softly.

"But-." He kissed her again trying to calm her fears.

"Please.I've been a good little boy and I promise to eat all my vegetables." He joked with her.

"Oh well in that case…" Phoebe said pulling him to her for another kiss.So it had been decided that the two of them would go out for dinner and meet up with Piper and Leo at P3 afterwards.When the word had reached Julie she seemed relieved, it had to be hard for her to share Ethan twenty four hours a day.

Now as she stood over Ethan's sleeping form she felt a small tug telling her not to leave him.Cole came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"He's only a shimmer away." He said comforting."We can call home and check up on him when ever you want.He'll be fine.Julie is quite capable of taking care of him."

"Not if Charlie comes."Phoebe interjected, seeing how her words hurt Cole she tried again."I'm sorry.I worry too much I know." She offered lamely.He kissed her cheek, telling her it was all right.

"Lets go huh?" Cole questioned and pleaded.Phoebe nodded and with one last look at Ethan she followed him out of the room.

"Piper we're leaving we'll meet you guys later." Phoebe called into the kitchen where Piper was having a conversation on some recipe for something with Julie.Phoebe had noticed that Julie and Piper were getting to be good friends and for both of their sakes she was happy.Piper needed someone like Julie as much as Julie needed Piper.

"Ok then see ya at the club." Piper called out not missing a beat of the conversation she was carrying in the kitchen.

Their dinner went smoothly and Phoebe was starting to believe that everything was going to be all right.Maybe she had been a little over protective but what parent wasn't right.Cole had been wonderful and understanding when she had called the manor once every fifteen minutes for the first hour of their date.Julie on the other hand hadn't been so accepting and in polite but firm terms told her to forget about the two of them and enjoy their date.Being in good spirits she actually managed to laugh it off and continue with the date much to Cole's delight.She prided herself in not calling home for a full twenty minutes when the ticket for dinner arrived.

Cole noticed however that she was getting a bit edgy and suggested a call home.Flat out refusing his offer she instead excused herself for a trip to the "little girls room".

Standing now in front of the mirror she waited until the last woman had excited the bathroom and checking over her shoulders she pulled a small toy out of her purse as if she was stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.It was Ethan's toy of course.If she couldn't get a call then she might as well try a premonition right.She knew it was pathetic but she couldn't shake the feeling that tugged at her all night that something was going to happen because she wasn't there.The eerie feeling that all though they had been careful, Charlie had found out.

Come on premonition…she coaxed but to no avail.At times like this she wished she had an active power although what she would do with it might not be so innocent as this incident.She had just about given up when placing it back in her purse the black and white images over took her.

As the premonition ended she chided herself.Ethan was fine sleeping peacefully and Piper Julie Cole and Leo were right.She was just being paranoid.Shrugging the strange feeling off she joined Cole outside.

Cole had really opened up to her in the last few days and she was grateful for it.Now as they drove down the road toward P3 Phoebe realized just how grateful she was for him.As he joked with her his arm around her shoulders his fingers playing with the strap of her dress she couldn't think of any other place she wanted to be.Now if only Ethan… she had to stop thinking about him.Julie had him for almost four years of his life now and so far she had done more then fine so why couldn't Phoebe just drop it.Cuddling closer to Cole she realized that it had gotten colder.Cole strengthened his grip around her knowing what she was thinking.He only wished she could get Ethan out of her head long enough to have a good time.He hoped that the lights and dancing at P3 would do the trick.

"Hello sister." Phoebe greeted sitting down next to Piper and Leo at the bar of P3.

"Hello back.So how was dinner?" Piper prodded.Hoping that the look Cole had in his eyes was from spilled Champaign not constant Ethan watching.

"Good." Phoebe replied looking away as Cole shook his head.

"That's it sister of mine.We are getting your head off of Ethan right now." Piper said standing up.Phoebe tried to interrupt."ah ah ah ah nope not this time Phoebes you are going to get you little butt out on that floor and you are going to have a good time out there."

"You are not the boss of me." Phoebe protested.Piper remembered saying the exact same thing to her older sister.It didn't bother her now to say what Prue had said.It didn't choke her up like it would have earlier in the week.

"I am too…Now move it."Phoebe complied with her older sisters wishes unhappily what she really wanted to do was to pull out her cell phone and call home.The feeling that something was wrong kept getting stronger and stronger.

Cole pulled her close for a slow song and she tried to concentrate on the feel of his shirt against her cheek and the way his hands were moving across her back.She'd almost lost herself in the song when she saw something that stopped her heart.

Mixed in the crowd a little boy was pushing his way toward her.A little boy that looked exactly like Ethan.

Quickly she pulled away from Cole and gasped.

"What?What is it?" Cole questioned alarmed.Blinking back the confusion she pointed the words barely coming out.

"Ethan?" she questioned.

"Mommy!" he called out and ran the rest of the way to her.Piper and Leo had noticed the commotion and joined Phoebe and Cole forming a circle around the little boy.

"Ethan how did you…Where's Julie?" Piper asked.

"Julie home.Me want mommy." Ethan said pouting.Phoebe went to pick him up but a man bumped into her from behind and pushed her into Cole.

"Hey watch where you going." Cole said angrily.

"Oh I am." The man replied giving Phoebe a cold hard look raking his eyes over her.This only served to irritate Cole more.Leo placed a hand on Cole's shoulder and Cole brought his anger down a notch.The only person who had been watching Phoebe's reaction however was Piper.

Piper knew what Phoebe was obviously to dazed to say: the man who had pushed her was Charlie.Piper looked at her sister to confirm her fears and with a slight shake of her head, Phoebe confirmed them.

"Leo dear we'd better get our little boy home it's way past his bedtime." Piper put in. Realizing the fullness of the situation Leo nodded and went to grab the boy.

"What's your name little boy?" Charlie asked as if he had the right to infringe on this family moment after all he'd done.Ethan perked up and smiled.

"Ethan.What's yours?" he answered.This time it was Charlie's face that lit up.Cole sickened by the situation punched him and Charlie was out for the count.The group turned their attention back on the little boy as one of the bartenders at Piper's command helped the dazed man to his feet and out the door.

"Let's go." Phoebe said fighting the urge to let any emotion out.As she reached to take the boy's hand he disappeared.

"Premonitions, Astral projections, what next freezing time?Looks like he takes after his mother's half of the family." Cole tried to joke but his tense jaw and stressed voice gave him away.


	9. Vanquishing Demons

Chapter 9 Vanquishing Demons

Chapter 9 Vanquishing Demons

AN: I am finally finished with this sorry you have had to wait so long for it.I just wanted to take this little moment to dedicate it to a good friend, Nat.Hope you enjoyed it.See you soon.

"I think it would be a very good thing if we all went home…now!" Phoebe said struggling to keep the panic out of her voice.Leo nodded and grabbed Piper's arm lightly.Piper however wasn't about to move.

"I think we might have more of a problem then that guys." Piper interjected.

"What? What else could be more important?" Cole asked distantly.

"Well Ethan the amazing disappearing boy for one.There are at least five people staring at us wondering where he went right now."Piper offered sarcastically.

"That's great they can chalk it up to alcohol. We need to go." Phoebe said struggling to escape Cole's grasp.

"True but that isn't the only problem we have." Cole said looking past the group at someone in the distance. "See that man over there in the corner." The group turned to where Cole had gestured with his head. "His name's Korac. He steals the souls of young women.Feeds on them to stay young."

"You two good friends?" Piper asked expectantly and Phoebe let out an exasperated sigh.If her sister didn't stop criticizing him soon she was going to take her out back and show her some of her new demon butt-kicking moves.

"Not good friends but yeah I've talked with him a few times." Cole said defensively.

"It doesn't matter it looks like he's got his next victim." Leo said interrupting and breaking up a potential fight as he gestured toward the demon exiting the building with a young woman.

It was thirty minutes and one vanquishing later when the group finally left P3.Giving Charlie plenty of time to make it to the manner ahead of them.

"She isn't answering!"Phoebe said not bothering to hide the alarm this time.Leo had been called and they were trying to keep Cole from shimmering as much as possible which hadn't been easy.Shimmering had been his first suggestion when Julie hadn't answered four phone calls ago.Both sisters looked at him now and he nodded shimmering out only arriving minutes before the sisters.

"Julie?!Ethan?!" Cole heard phoebe's voice ring out through the open door.He met her in the hall and wrapped his arms around her."Where?" she squeaked out already knowing the answer. He pulled her closer hoping to lessen the blow with his body.

"I don't know. They aren't here."

Piper walked in on the two of them and saw the mess Charlie had left.There was stuff all over the place and a suspicious spot in the corner that looked like blood.She motioned for Cole to take Phoebe upstairs and away before she could see the damage. 

Leo orbed in as the Cole led Phoebe upstairs.

"Do they?" Piper asked without turning around.Leo came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's not Ethan's." Leo said referring to the blood.Piper shuddered in his arms.

"Do they know were he is? How can we find him?" Piper asked one question quickly following the other.

"No.But we will find him."Leo offered.

"I don't care what Phoebe says it's time to call Darryl." Piper said defiantly.

"I think she'd agree." Leo answered.

It was three heartbreaking days before any lead came to the sisters on Ethan's location.The lead was in the form of Ethan himself.

Phoebe was sleeping in Cole's arms on the couch when suddenly he astraled in front of them.

"Mommy!" he cried out waking Phoebe with a jump.She reached out to grab him and stopped suddenly as he started to disappear.Fighting back tears she called for him and Cole joined in with her.

"Ethan come back!" they pleaded.As in answer to their pleas he managed to materialize again.

"Miss you." He called out.

"Ethan where are you?" Phoebe tried in vain knowing that he couldn't answer because he wouldn't know.

"Zoo." He said before he left again.Phoebe flung her arms around Cole's neck giving him a quick hug and then she sprang out of his reach and ran into the kitchen to tell her sister.

"Are you sure he said Zoo?" Piper questioned.

"No it was more along the lines of the beach." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Phoebe why don't you try getting a premonition?" Leo suggested trying to stop a potential fight.Phoebe went to work while Piper silently amended her question.

Three hours later they left with no luck.Brushing her hand along the outside of the fence on her way to the car Phoebe gasped as a premonition hit her.

Ethan was being lead by Julie along the fence and down an alleyway into a side door.Charlie had his knife pressed against Julie's back and Julie was bleeding. 

"This way." Phoebe cried out as she burst into a quick trot and disappeared down an ally.When the group caught up with her she was standing in a doorway with a knife held to her throat and an angry Charlie holding them back with his intent.

"I knew you'd come home to me." Charlie said forcing her to lean further into him or be cut.

"Where is Ethan?" Cole demanded sending Phoebe a look telling her it would be ok.

"Who are you again?" Charlie asked unconcerned.Cole started toward him but stopped as Charlie threatened further damage with the knife he held to Phoebe's throat.

"I think you should tell your friends to leave Phoebe." Charlie said taking his free hand and stroking her cheek as a tear slipped out.Phoebe remained quiet and blood started to flow under the blade of the knife.

"Go!" she cried out hoarsely.Piper nodded defiantly.

"Let her go Charlie." Piper said warning him._Freeze him._ The thought ran through her mind but she couldn't do it.She couldn't risk blowing him up.And what if it didn't work at all.True Phoebe had known to come here but was it because she had had a premonition.She hadn't been able to get one at the zoo or any other time she had tried.If it didn't work then they would be in worse shape.

"You're right she isn't worth it." Charlie said removing the knife from her neck turning her around forcing a kiss on her then stabbing her in the stomach.

"No!" Cole cried out as he watched her slide to the ground.Charlie turned to run, Piper reached out to freeze him, and a shot rang out piercing Charlie between the shoulders and forcing him to the ground.

Cole ran to Phoebe with Piper and Leo trailing close behind.

"Is she gonna be ok?" a voice asked as Leo started to heal her.Piper turned to see Darryl and nodded in confirmation.Charlie tried to move and Piper froze him.Yeah she still had it.She smiled in satisfaction.

Cole left Phoebe's side as she sat up disoriented.He wandered into the building to see a frightened Ethan and a bound Julie.Phoebe followed him in and Ethan ran to them throwing himself at the two of them.Leo and Piper followed the two in and made their way to Julie freeing her from her captivity.

A week later the group stood on the Halliwell's front stoop saying their goodbyes.

"You can visit anytime you want." Julie offered.A black eye and scar on her right arm were all she had left from the experience. Leo had offered to heal her when they had let her in on the secret but she had declined saying she'd rather not.

"I think we will take you up on that." Cole said hugging Ethan goodbye.Phoebe nodded pulling the boy closer to her and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Now you be good and remember what we said about your 'trick'." Phoebe ordered the little boy who solemnly nodded.

"Bye bye. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo." He said waving as he ran to chase a bug.

"It was good to see you again." Phoebe offered giving the older woman a hug.

"And it was good to meet you." Piper added taking her turn.

"Well I better get going. See you around." Julie said with a wave.The group watched as the two visitors got in their car and rode away.

"Well one good thing has come out of this." Leo offered.

"Besides the world being short a guy like Charlie?" Piper asked. Charlie hadn't made it to the hospital alive and no one really felt very sorry about it.It was lucky Darryl had taken the day off to spend some time with his family at the zoo.

"Yeah besides that." Leo answered.

"I give up." Piper finally said.

"Well we won't have to run around the house trying to save Kit from the microwave any more." Leo finally said.Piper smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure Kit's grateful for that one." She added.

"I'm pooped." Phoebe announced. "Goodnight." She said passing everyone on her way in the house with Cole tagging along.

"Well looks like things are back to normal." Piper said to Leo as the two of them walked into the house.

A lone woman standing on the sidewalk with long dark hair smiled as a cat with a funny symbol on its collar brushed up against her leg.Watching the two people walk into the house she turned and closed the door for them, then continued on her way down the street with the cat following.


End file.
